Troubled Minds
by HarrisM12345
Summary: Aang tells Sokka how he feels about Katara. Kataang. Oneshot, unless you can change my mind...


I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!!! If I did, I'd be rich and this would be a episode, not a fanfic.

-----

It was a beautiful day in the fire nation. Appa had just landed at the rendezvous point for the invasion and everyone was climbing off his back. Appa had hurt his tail the previous day so Sokka and Katara were attempting to climb down Appa's leg when Sokka slipped, knocking Katara over as he fell. Aang quickly bent a pillow of air under them and the landed softly.

"Thanks buddy," Sokka said as he stood up.

"Yeah, you're a great friend," Katara agreed. Toph then made a platform rise from the floor next to Appa, she stepped on it and slammed it back to the floor.

"Next time," Toph yelled to Sokka and Katara, "you can just ask me to help you down." Toph, Katara, and Sokka all walked over to start setting up camp.

'Am I nothing more than a friend to Katara?' Aang thought. He always loved Katara and he hoped that she felt the same way. Now his doubts were higher than ever.

"Hay, Twinkletoes, Get your butt over here and help!" Aang snapped out of it and looked over at the others. Toph was seemingly starring at him. He could tell by the expression on her face that she knew something was wrong.

"It's nothing," he whispered as he passed Toph.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one who reads minds with vibrations, not you!" Luckily Katara and Sokka were too busy to even notice Toph said anything.

Early the next morning, Katara and Sokka were still asleep and Toph was in her earth tent. Aang was starring at Katara. She was so beautiful.

'How am I ever going to tell her how I fell? I need someone's help with girl advice, but who?' Aang turned to lie back down when Sokka sat up. He could see that there was something wrong with Aang.

"What's up?" Sokka asked Aang. Aang was surprised that he couldn't hear any sarcasm in his voice.

"Well… I have a little bit of a problem. It's kind of worrying me."

"Look, I know what you mean."

"You do?!?" Aang was suddenly kind of happy

"Yeah, the fire lord scares me too, but don't worry. He won't even be able to bend." Aang's smile faded

"No, it's not that…"

"What is it then?" Sokka insisted. "Cause if I were you, I'd be pretty scared of the fire lord"

"Well… you have to promise not to be mad at me."

"Did you make a fire out of my seal jerky again?" Sokka laughed. "But really, I won't be mad, you're the avatar, and you're my best friend."

"I… I… I… I love Katara" Aang finally just blurt it out. Sokka just starred down at his lap for a minute, then looked up at Aang with, surprisingly, an emotionless face.

"Well then," he said after a couple seconds of silence. "I guess you don't have to worry about the fire lord," He grabbed his club and swung it at Aang, "cause I'm gonna kill you first!" Aang jumped out of the way of Sokka's club, but Sokka jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground. Katara woke up and Toph sent her tent straight back into the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!?" Toph asked Katara.

"I don't know." She responded. Sokka and Aang were still rolling around on the floor. Aang could easily send him flying, but he was trying to calm Sokka down, not kill him. He pushed Sokka off and stood in his air stance.

"Sokka, I don't want to hurt you."

"That makes one of us!" Sokka charged at Aang with his club ready to smack down on him.

"Sokka, stop it!" Katara yelled. Aang was just about to bend the air and throw Sokka on his feet when he stopped running. He was breathing heavily with anger, but he lowered is club. They both looked at Katara and saw tears streaming down her face. Sokka threw his club to the floor.

"Fine! Choose him over me! Your brother!" Katara had no idea what Sokka was talking about. She started to cry harder and Sokka stormed off. Toph put a hand on Katara's shoulder and Katara hugged her. Toph was uncomfortable with the idea of hugging, but Katara needed it now.

Sokka sat in a little cave on the hillside, Katara wept at the beach, and Toph started to walk inland with Aang.

"What did you do?" Toph asked as they walked.

"I told Sokka that I love Katara" Aang looked down, ashamed.

"Well, why the hell would you do that?!?" Toph sounded more surprised than anything. "Not as if it wasn't obvious, but you know Sokka is over protective with her."

"I don't even know what I was thinking." Aang admitted.

"Well now what? You have to tell Katara why you were fighting. More importantly, you have to tell her before Sokka does."

"But I only told Sokka because I was too afraid to tell Katara. I was looking for Sokka's advice."

"And you expected something other than 'go jump in a river and forget how to swim'."

"I guess I was."

Aang walked down to the beach where Katara sat. She had stopped crying, but was still very upset.

"Hi, Katara." Aang said sadly as he approached her.

"What? What do you want?" Katara said and almost started to cry again.

"I thought you might want to know why Sokka and I were fighting."

Sokka looked down at the beach were his beloved sister sat with that traitor, Aang. 'How could he? How could he…' Even in his mind, Sokka couldn't finish that sentence. Aang hadn't done anything wrong, so why was he so mad. He saw Aang put his hand on Katara's, and he saw them kiss. He thought it would make him madder, but it didn't. It almost calmed him down. He saw Katara look back and up to where he was standing, she quickly pulled her hand out from under Aang's. As Sokka turned around to walk away, he saw Toph. They would be starring each other in the eyes if Toph could see.

"You're not as mad anymore." Toph said

"I know," Sokka sighed. "There was just something about what he said, or the way he said it." Sokka insisted, mainly to himself.

"No, there wasn't. I can tell you're lying. But you're not lying to me, you're trying to lie to yourself. You were mad because you want to protect Katara like she was some child. But she isn't, and Aang saying that he loved her made you realize that. But now that's over, you can't worry about it anymore, she'll be fine." Katara walked up to Sokka, Aang close behind her.

"Sokka, I-" Katara started.

"Wait a second." Sokka cut her off. He walked over to Aang and starred at him dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Aang was surprised enough that he was still alive, let alone being apologized to.

"Sokka, it's okay, I understand. I'm sorry too." They bowed to each other and Sokka walked away. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and they started to walk too.

-----

This is supposed to be a oneshot... but if enough people say they want a sequal... I may feel so inclined.

Other than that, Please review. I don't like it when people read a story and don't say anything.

Also, if you want to flame, go right ahead. Just don't be a pussy and sign it as anonymous.

Please don't say anything about what happens in chapter 10/11 that conflicts with my story, I have seen it and if you have too then you shouldn't be spoiling it for those who haven't.

Last thing, if you see a spelling/grammar error, i would appreciate if you KINDLY pointed it out, thank you!


End file.
